


Savoring the Moment

by a1_kitkat



Series: Fictober 2020 [14]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Barebacking, Blindfolds, Crushes, Established Relationship, High School, Kissing, Kylex, M/M, Restraints, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Kyle and Alex are secretly high school sweethearts, the only time they ever truly get privacy is when Jim and Jesse drag them to the hunting cabin.With the help of some rope and a blindfold, they make excellent use of their childhood treehouse.PROMPT USED - RESTRAINTS
Relationships: Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Series: Fictober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947391
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Kyle & Alex





	Savoring the Moment

“Shhhhhh, just relax,” Kyle whispered against Alex’s ear.

He slowly trailed his fingers along Alex’s naked shoulders, up his left arm and checked the rope was tied securely around his wrist. He tugged on the bonds and Alex giggled.

“You’re not supposed to laugh,” Kyle said but he was smiling at Alex’s giddiness. He pressed a kiss to Alex’s shoulder blade before running his hand up his right arm to check the restraint there too.

“I can’t believe we’re doing _this_ ,” Alex said as he tested the rope himself. He was definitely secure.

“It was your idea,” Kyle replied.

“But you were the one who suggested doing it here in the treehouse!”

“Of course, it’s the one place our fathers don’t come… and after that brutal ‘fight’ we had in front of them last night… trust me, they’re gonna stay clear away.”

“Only because our fight at school was too believable.”

Kyle ducked under Alex’s suspended arms and appeared in front of him, looked into his eyes.

They held each other’s gaze a long time, both remembering their staged fight. Kyle was adamant no one could find out he was gay or learn the truth that he and Alex had been together for months. To maintain his charade, he picked fights with him, teased and tormented him in public but in secret Alex turned the tables. The best way to guarantee privacy was up at the hunting cabin… and whenever their fighting became worrisome, their fathers would haul them up to the cabin for a weekend to ‘work on their behaviour’.

They’d sold it further by having another blow-up in front of their fathers the previous night and Jesse had ordered them to spend time together today to bury the hatchet. They both definitely planned on burying _something_ today.

Kyle reached up, cupped Alex’s face with both hands then he leaned forward and kissed him very gently. Alex was quick to return the gesture.

“You know it’s all just an act, right?” Kyle whispered. “That I don’t mean any of the awful things I say?”

“Of course, I know that,” Alex replied. “I mean, just like you know I didn’t mean to _actually_ hit you.”

“Yeah, I know that was an accident.”

“I mean, would I let you tie me up like this if I _didn’t_ trust you?”

“You do look quite the sight like this, Alex, especially the way your necklace sits on your skin and your dick is already hard in your boxers.”

Kyle could see the bulge straining against the fabric. He slid his hand down Alex’s chest and cupped him through his underwear. Alex growled at Kyle and tugged on his restraints.

“Damn that’s hot… knowing I can touch you, do whatever I want with you and you’re utterly helpless.”

“I really just want you to fuck me, Kyle,”

“All in due time… I need to commit this to memory and make the most of what I have.”

“And what exactly do you have?”

“Honestly? My father’s wet dream come to life.”

Alex swallowed, nervously, as his heartbeat began to increase.

“What… What do you mean?” Alex asked him.

“I’m not blind, Alex, you’ve absolutely got a crush on my dad and you have for _years_ ,” Kyle smirked.

“Kyle, I love _you_ ,”

He walked back around behind Alex and teasingly ran his fingers down his back, grasped the waistband of his underwear as he hissed in his ear.

“I know… But you fancy him too, right?” Kyle kissed his neck. “Because you have daddy issues and you want mine to teach you a lesson…”

“Kyle,” Alex gasped but he was blushing too. “Yes, okay? Your father _is_ hot and if he wasn’t… you know… your dad or married to your mom or twice my age or friends with _my_ dad… then yeah… okay? He’s an older, sexy version of you…”

Kyle pulled Alex’s underwear down to his knees then slapped his ass. Alex’s gasp quickly turned into a moan.

“Well, I’ve got a secret for you,” Kyle said before spanking him again. “My father is a dirty old man and he fancies you, too.”

“Fuck,” Alex hissed as Kyle spanked him again. “That’s bullshit, Kyle. Your dad’s a well-respected cop.”

“He told me, one night when he’d been on a bender. He came home and was out of it. He’d gotten a call from the school about our fighting and tried to give me a talking to but he just started going on about how special you are… and feisty… and beautiful… and how he dreams of arresting you, handcuffing you and locking you in a cell…”

“Bull… shit,” Alex moaned as Kyle spanked him again.

“I actually got jealous,” Kyle confessed. “For about ten seconds until I remembered I’m the one who gets to fuck you, kiss you, touch you.”

“ _Kyle_ , I swear, I only want _you_.”

“Spread your legs,” 

Alex did as instructed and Kyle dropped to his knees. He grasped Alex’s pert cheeks and squeezed them, making him moan. He parted them to reveal his sweet hole and Kyle flicked his tongue over it. Alex shuddered so Kyle did it again.

“I’m the one who makes you squirm, who gets to taste your sweet ass,” Kyle added.

He teased the rim of his hole with his wet tongue, moving in concentric circles before alternating in the opposite direction. Dipping his tongue inside before pulling out again then lapping at the hole with enthusiasm… Making Alex moan.

“Fuck, Kyle,” Alex gasped. “I swear yours is the only tongue I want in my ass.”

“Only my tongue?” Kyle licked at the ring of muscles while Alex cried out.

“Your tongue, your fingers, your dick... all of it!”

Kyle reached around and wrapped his fingers around Alex’s cock, pumping him in time with the eagerness of his tongue.

“Oh, Kyle!” Alex gasped.

Kyle began to kiss a trail up Alex’s back as he stood up then kissed his neck, his cheek, his lips.

“Shhhhh,” Kyle whispered. “Remember, we don’t want to be heard… unless you _do_ … Maybe you want my dad to hear…”

“Kyle, I love you and _that’s_ messed up.”

“Promise me you’ve never once thought of him while fucking me,” 

Alex paused to consider this. Could he really lie his way out of this? The cat was out of the bag that he fancied Jim… Why deny it now?

“Why you little minx!” Kyle gasped. “I think you _really_ need to be punished for that.”

Kyle moved over to the backpack Alex had brought with him and rummaged inside. He moved back to Alex’s side and placed the blindfold over his eyes.

“Oh fuck,” he gasped. “ _Kyle_!”

“If only others could see you like this… restrained, helpless, aroused, desperate…” Kyle moved forward and kissed him. “And _mine_.”

“Yes, fuck, I’m yours Kyle, now please fuck me!”

“Maybe I don’t want to just yet… Maybe I need to savor this some more.” 

He looped around Alex and stopped behind him, wrapped his arms around his waist. Kissing his shoulder and neck while pressing his own body flush against Alex’s.

“Why aren’t you naked yet?” Alex asked him.

“Someone sounds desperate,” Kyle kissed his neck while his thumb and index finger teased Alex’s nipple. “Desperate for my dick.”

“Yes, Kyle, please?”

Kyle moved around again to stand in front of Alex, being careful to hide his movements so Alex couldn’t sense him. He slowly and quietly dropped to his knees then leaned forward to run his tongue along Alex’s hardness, making Alex gasp and groan.

“Kyle!” He cried. “Kyle, please?”

He closed his mouth over the length, taking him deep into his throat before pulling right back. Moving up and down on Alex’s cock, feasting enthusiastically, making Alex beg for release.

As soon as Alex asked, Kyle stopped. He stood up and kissed his beautiful lips, plunging his tongue deep into Alex’s throat.

“You don’t get to come until I say so,” Kyle teased.

“You know I’m not good at waiting.”

“It’ll be worth it, I promise.”

Kyle went back to the pack and found the lube. He dropped to his knees again and parted Alex’s cheeks but instead of lube, he teased him with his tongue again… he knew how much Alex loved it… Could still remember the first time they’d tried it and Alex had come completely untouched. Kyle loved having that kind of power over Alex… not that he, himself, was immune. The things Alex’s fingers could do to him often left him non-coherent and completely spent.

He lapped at Alex’s hole until he was so close to the edge he was practically sobbing and Kyle paused to give him a reprieve.

“Kyle, _please_?” Alex begged. “Please?”

“Please _what_?” His breath warm on Alex’s naked, exposed, thoroughly licked ass.

“Please fuck me,” Alex gasped.

Kyle smirked to himself as he poured lube onto his index and middle finger of his right hand. He placed his left hand upon Alex’s cheeks to part them then slowly, slowly, slowly, pressed his fingers inside. He moved painfully slow just to tease Alex, make him moan and beg and begin to move his hips, trying to fuck himself on Kyle’s fingers. 

When he slipped a third finger inside, Alex groaned and started to sob. He silently begged for Kyle to claim him. Kyle scissored his fingers, stretching and preparing Alex for what was still to come. He climbed to his feet, picked up the wet wipes and cleaned his hands then he collected a condom.

Kyle moved back towards Alex and rustled the packaging next to his ear. Watched as Alex swallowed his nervous anticipation before his lips curled into a wicked smile. Kyle kissed him, holding the embrace for a long time. He slid around behind Alex again and dropped his pants. He made quite the production of rustling the packaging but he didn’t open it.

He leaned closer and whispered in Alex’s ear.

“I’m gonna come inside you,” he hissed and Alex moaned. “You’re going to feel every drop of me _inside you_.”

“Fuck,” Alex gasped. “Yes! Please? _Kyle_!”

Kyle buried his face in Alex’s neck, kissing him and making him pull on his restraints.

“Easy, easy,” he tried to coax Alex. “We weren’t exactly carpenter’s when we built this place, one hard yank and the roof might cave in.”

Alex laughed, his entire body shaking in Kyle’s embrace. He turned his head and Kyle met his lips in a lingering kiss.

“I’m loving the enthusiasm but I don’t want the place to collapse around us,” Kyle added. “How exactly would we explain to our parents why you were naked and tied to the roof?”

“Simple, you’re a bully and were hazing me,”

“Oh? More likely _you_ were the problem child, taking your clothes off in a bid to seduce me and the only way I could stop you was to tie you up…”

“Well, you’ve just got an answer for everything, haven’t you?”

“I can picture you trapped in the rubble and me telling my dad… Alex is trapped and he’s naked,” Kyle brushed his hand over Alex’s hardness. “And he’d rip through the carnage with his bare hands to get himself a gander of your naked body.”

“A _gander_?” Alex shook his head. “Kyle, please stop talking about your dad!”

“Why? Does it turn you on too much?”

“It’s just _weird_ coming from you, okay? And distracting… what if I suddenly shouted,” Kyle slammed his cock deep inside Alex’s ass mid-sentence, causing him to scream “Jim!”

Alex was mortified but Kyle’s laughter sent shivers down his spine. He turned, craning his neck though unable to see him thanks to the blindfold. Kyle’s lips met his and they shared deep kisses while Kyle moved his hips, gyrating with Alex as he fisted his hardness.

“Oh fuck!” Alex cried into Kyle’s mouth.

“That’s it,” Kyle teased. “You like that? You like my dick in your ass, Alex?”

“Fuck… ohhhhh… Fuck! _Kyle_!”

They continued to move together, hips grinding, Kyle’s hard cock sliding in and out of Alex’s ass while they exchanged desperate kisses. When Kyle found Alex’s sweet spot, his actions made Alex shudder, going weak at the knees but Kyle held him strongly in his arms.

“Don’t come,” Kyle whispered into their kisses. “Don’t come, not yet… not yet…”

“I can’t… can’t hold on… it feels so good with the… Fuck… I can’t move, can only feel _you_ and it’s so hot.”

Kyle scraped his teeth along Alex’s neck as he pumped his hard cock, feeling the slick precum pooling at the head.

“Don’t come,” Kyle continued. “Not until I do…”

“Fuck, you’re such a jock!”

“You love it, you love me and you love my dick.”

“Yes, yes, yes… Fuck, Kyle, please? I’m close…”

“Not yet, not yet.”

“Please? Please?”

“Oh, I love it when you _beg_ ,”

“Kyle! I need to… need to…”

Kyle captured his lips in another kiss as he slowed the movements of his hand. Alex’s tongue slipped into his mouth and Kyle groaned, bucked his hips and continued to repeatedly slam into Alex’s ass. He was sure his other hand on Alex’s hip was going to leave bruises but he didn’t care. Not when he buried himself balls deep inside Alex’s passage and came. 

Several long bursts of come spilling from his cock and filling Alex completely. Moments later, Alex surrendered to his own orgasm, his seed trickling from his cock and coating Kyle’s fingers. Both were panting for breath, exhausted, spent.

Kyle held on, pressing kisses to Alex’s neck and shoulder as they came down from their shared orgasm. He slowly pulled free of Alex’s well fucked hole and smiled at his handiwork. But he didn’t immediately untie Alex. He wanted to savor the sight just a little longer. Kyle moved to the table and found the wipes to clean his hand and his cock.

“Oh, fuck, Kyle… that was amazing,” Alex panted.

“Yeah, you were,” Kyle agreed.

He came around in front of Alex and carefully wiped his cock clean. Alex giggling at Kyle’s movements.

“If you’re not careful I’ll get hard again,” Alex laughed. It _had_ happened before.

“Save something for later, Alex,” Kyle replied. “Tonight, in front of the fire when everyone else is asleep… I’ll climb into your sleeping bag like last time and suck you off.”

“Sounds perfect,”

“Unless you’d prefer to climb into my dad’s bed and have _him_ suck your dick…”

“Kyle!” Alex hissed.

“Okay, okay,” Kyle reached up and wrapped his arms around Alex’s neck. “I was just pulling your leg… I _thought_ you had a crush on my dad and was trying to… trick you into fessing up.”

“You could’ve just _asked_ me.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Kyle admitted. “But if you ever scream his name again when we’re fucking, I will dump you so fast-”

“Uh, need I remind you the first time I sucked your dick, you called me Liz then admitted it was because you’d wished she’d done that for you?”

“Okay, fine, we’re both bad, awful people.”

“And just for that, I’m making your dad my free pass.”

“Excuse me?”

“You know… My ‘free pass’... that one person you can hook up with and it won't be considered cheating…”

“Uh, _normally_ your ‘free pass’ is a celebrity and someone you have zero chance of actually hooking up _with_.”

“So, you’re saying I do have a chance with him?”

“Never,” Kyle leaned in, nuzzled his nose against Alex’s. “Because you’re mine and I’m yours and no one will ever come between us… So, fine, go ahead and waste your _one_ free pass on my dad, Alex.”

“Thank you, Kyle,” Alex kissed him. “Now are you going to untie me?”

“Not yet, I just want to enjoy this a little longer because I know next time we do this, you’re really going to get your own back on me.”

“Absolutely!”

Kyle slipped his arm around Alex’s waist, pulled him closer and guided him so his head was resting on Kyle’s shoulder. Bodies pressed together, Alex’s naked body against Kyle’s still half-dressed one. He closed his eyes and held Alex close.

“I love you, Alex,” he whispered. “Thank you for trusting me.”

“I’ll always trust you, Kyle. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay Tuned For Part 2...


End file.
